This invention relates generally to nozzle systems of the type that produce a wide angle spray output of 90.degree. to 150.degree. having a cross-section of a given shape centered on the axis of the nozzle system. More particularly, this invention relates to an adapter for use with ordinary nozzles of the type that produce a wide angle conical output spray, in order to convert their output to one having a cross-section of a chosen shape.
In a number of industrial and other applications, it is desirable to have a nozzle the output of which is of a special shape, e.g. rectangular, oval or annular rather than circular, in cross-section. Spray nozzles to produce a given spray shape cannot now be used to produce any other spray configuration. Thus a user must have numerous separate nozzles in inventory in order to be able to produce any of a number of different spray patterns. Moreover, if a user wishes to change a particular spray pattern, he must now replace the entire nozzle assembly. It would be very desirable to have a device with which to easily and inexpensively convert an ordinary nozzle having one output shape into a nozzle having an output of a different shape since this could reduce inventory costs and operating costs when spray shapes must be changed.